


Peggy Rescues the Starks

by fangirleverything4



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Child Abuse, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 16:06:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17749064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirleverything4/pseuds/fangirleverything4
Summary: We all know Howard was terribly abusive towards Tony but in Captain America we saw a happy go lucky Howard. This story follows Peggy's relationship with all the Starks and Peggy and Tony's relationship as he grows up. Aunt Peggy tries to soothe all the Starks. I haven't read the comics so if I make any mistakes feel free to let me know. Also if you want me to continue this let me know because I don't know if I really like it





	Peggy Rescues the Starks

"Howard you haven't been answering my calls in a week. Open the door or I will break in. You know perfectly well I know how" an irritatingly demanding yet perky voice came from outside his lab. His lab which was inside his mansion, meaning she had already broken into his home or Jarvis let her in. He did have a soft spot for her. Debating his options, Howard heard the telltale sign of Peggy trying to override his code and spoke aloud "open door". The door swung open. Peggy's heel clicked over to his chair where he was nursing a whiskey staring dejectedly at his latest project. He refused to meet her eyes, sensing her glare. "Have you seen Howard Stark, billionaire genius? All I see is a pathetic drunk" Peggy demanded. "Give 'em a rest Peggy" Howard mumbled drunkenly. "I let you drink yourself into a stupor most days Howard because you manage to do so and still invent the impossible. You are in a slump though. I am trying to create something but I can't do it alone" Peggy growled. "Now get up, shower because I am taking you to a party where you will undoubtedly impress women far more if you can string words together" Peggy continued in her usual brisk manner. "I do fine regardless" Howard said with a snort. "I suspect that has more to do with free flowing spirits and money than your charming words" Peggy replied sarcastically trying to look stern but a smile twitching her mouth. "Let's go. Maybe you will actually meet someone who can keep you sober for a night" Peggy smirked hauling Howard to his feet. "I haven't been sober since I was ten" Howard grumbled.  
~  
"Peggy where are you?" Howard asked when she answered her phone. "Um I'm heading out in a minute" she lied as she slipped into her disguise. Glancing down at her watch she replied "Howard why are you awake?". "Never went to sleep. I made a breakthrough and have something to show you" Howard replied eagerly. Peggy smirked into her phone slipping on her holster. "So I guess things are going rather well with the only woman Jarvis didn't have to kick out in a century" Peggy mused. "No. I finally got Maria to agree to go out with me and she wouldn't even kiss me. She says she wants to get to know me" Howard scoffed. "You may actually need to learn to woo a woman and not just out of her knickers" Peggy replied. "Wealth usually helps in that department" he replied smugly. "Not always" Peggy commented knowingly. Howard grumbled unintelligibly. "I need to get going. I'll be over in an hour" Peggy continued crisply. "An hour! What do you need to do?" Howard demanded. "Well" Peggy considered. "Scratch that don't want to know. Sending Jarvis your way immediately" Howard stated swiftly. "No need I have it handled" Peggy replied. Howard mumbled and disconnected.  
~  
"So you must be the infamous Peggy" the dainty woman mentioned offering Peggy a wineglass as Jarvis helped her stitch up an open wound. "Indeed. What it's been six months with Howard and this is the first time we are actually crossing paths?" Peggy grimaced. "I believe he tried to keep the women in his life separate. Heaven forbid we start co-hooting" Maria told her with a wink. "Absolutely. That would be a nightmare" Howard growled holding a whiskey glass to his head which was bleeding lightly. “Wish we were meeting under better circumstances” Peggy muttered wincing as Jarvis cleaned her wound. “Do you have better circumstances?” Maria wondered sarcastically. “Not really” Peggy considered. “I do” Howard offered. Maria rolled her eyes and replied sardonically “if better is at a bottom of gin”. “Always” he grinned kissing her on the forehead. Peggy grinned at the pair. Her and Jarvis shared a look of amazement at this almost functioning relationship. They both privately feared how long she could last in their world or how long Howard could allow her to be in his. 


End file.
